


contamination

by MackerelGray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rape Aftermath, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: "Swallow it."///THIRIUM CONTAMINATED///





	contamination

**Author's Note:**

> I had a 2 AM thought.

Zipper up. A condescending pat on the head that makes him cringe. Footsteps on tile. Leaving. Door closing.

He stands up. Flips the lock shut. His hands are shaking. Stumbles to the toilet and falls to his knees. Retches helplessly.

///THIRIUM CONTAMINATED///

(It’s a waste of resources. They know that. So why? _Why—?_ )

He gags again. Blue against white. White streaks in the blue.

_“Swallow it.”_

He’s shaking. Might be crying. Everything feels hot and cold and—

///THi4I-M C0nTaM1N4T-d///

The blue drips from his mouth. Violet under the red LED. Blue, white, red, red, red.

(He should have bitten him. Humans bleed red.)

The flushing toilet rings in his ears. Water and blood and—

It’s down the drain now.

(He can still taste it.)

He needs to wash out his mouth.


End file.
